


Silver and Gold and Mistletoe

by Alisanne



Series: Sexy Kinks for Sexy Wizards (Adventdrabbles 2009) [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry needs a bit more discipline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver and Gold and Mistletoe

**Title:** Silver and Gold and Mistletoe  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Summary:** Harry needs a bit more discipline.  
 **Word Count:** 1045  
 **Genre:** Erotica  
 **Warnings:** Orgasm denial, a tiny bit of CBT.  
 **A/N:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt #21: Mistletoe, and for prompt #22: Silver and Gold.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Silver and Gold and Mistletoe

~

When Severus got home that evening, Harry practically tackled him at the door. “I suppose this means you missed me,” Severus said, tone dry, once Harry stopped snogging him long enough to breathe.

“I’ve been going spare sitting around here,” Harry declared. “So I decorated. I even hung the mistletoe.”

Severus glanced over their heads to see the charmed bush hovering there. “I see.” Looking about the house, he blinked. “Don’t you think you went a bit overboard?” There was mistletoe floating above just about every square inch of the place.

Harry flushed. “Yeah, maybe.” He sighed. “I need to go back to work.”

“Absolutely not.” Severus drew Harry towards the sofa, pulling Harry down next to him. “Poppy hasn’t released you yet. Speaking of, how is the inquiry into the bomb going?”

“No idea.” Harry sighed. “Whoever planted it was very clever and covered their tracks completely. Kingsley even has Unspeakables working on it.”

“As well he should,” Severus murmured.

“So what did you buy?” Harry asked, looking over at the packages Severus had deposited in the hallway.

“More potions ingredients.” Severus inclined his head. “And something for this evening.”

“Oh?”

“Indeed.” Severus rose, gesturing to Harry to stay seated. “I’ll make dinner, you stay where you are.”

“I’m fine,” Harry protested, but Severus ignored him.

“Poppy said no work until the new year,” Severus reminded him. “And you know I have no problem tying you to our bed if it comes down to it.”

Harry grinned. “There was a time that might have scared me,” he said softly. “Now it just sounds like an average night.”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “You’re becoming complacent.” Crossing his arms, he smirked. “Perhaps it’s time to try something new.”

Even from across the room, Severus saw Harry’s shiver.

~

Harry moaned, writhing under Severus. They had retired to bed early, and Severus had wasted no time in stripping Harry, slowing and laying him out on their bed. Then had begun what Harry was sure was a systematic attempt to melt all of Harry’s bones.

Starting at Harry’s sensitive neck, Severus had worked his way down with lips and hands, stopping occasionally to lave extra attention on specific bits: Harry’s nipples, his ribs, his belly button, his treasure trail.

“Please,” Harry was begging, his fingers clenched in Severus’ hair. “Severus--”

“You recall I mentioned I picked something up for this evening?” Severus asked a moment later, voice muffled.

Riding the edge of pleasure, Harry had to think hard to to recall any such thing. A few seconds later, though, he had it. “The packages,” he said, voice breathy.

“Indeed. I have decided that you need a bit of discipline,” Severus murmured, raising his head from Harry’s trembling body.

“Discipline?” Harry licked his lips and stared into Severus’ eyes. “What do you mean?”

Severus smirked. “Now is the perfect time to start, I believe.” Sitting up, he stretched out his hand. Seconds later, a wrapped package flew into it.

“What’s that?” Harry asked, impatient to get back to what they’d been doing before.

Severus gave Harry’s cock a quick stroke, making Harry moan. “Just something to keep you...focussed.” Moving quickly, he slipped something cold over’s Harry’s cock.

“What did you--?”

“Cock-ring,” Severus murmured. “I picked up one in silver and one in gold, but given given your Gryffindor sensibilities, I thought you’d prefer the gold.”

“What does it do?” Harry asked, craning his head.

Smirking, Severus whispered a word and the ring started to shrink, constricting around the base of Harry’s cock and balls. “That should keep you honest.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “This I have to see,” he breathed, climbing off the bed and walking over to the mirror. He traced the gold ring with his index finger before turning to face Severus.

“Do you like it?”

Harry’s eyes dipped to Severus’ erection, which now had a similar ring around its base, only his was silver. He grinned. “You know, when I’ve thought about us exchanging rings I imagined something different,” he teased.

“Is that so?” Severus sidled close enough so that the tips of their pricks brushed. “Personally, I think this is a better ring exchange.”

“Certainly sexier,” Harry agreed, gasping as his sensitive cockhead slid over Severus’. “God, this is--”

“Sublime?” Severus whispered, grasping his and Harry’s cock and lining them up.

“Fuck, yes,” Harry hissed. The sensations racing up his spine were more intense somehow, more immediate. He began thrusting his hips, wishing there was more than air to fuck.

“Shall I suck you?” Severus murmured. “I can suck for far longer and you won’t come.”

“God...” Harry’s voice choked off in a scream as Severus dropped to his knees and swallowed him to the root.

Severus sucked him hard, trailing his tongue over the large vein beneath his cock, pulling back to dip the tip under Harry’s foreskin and tease his slit, and Harry’s knees buckled.

“Haveta come,” Harry whimpered, yet Severus continued the exquisite torture, eliciting guttural cries from Harry. Just when Harry thought he would burst, Severus pulled off and stood up.

“You’ll come when I say,” he whispered against Harry’s lips, sealing their mouths together, sharing Harry’s own taste with him.

Harry moaned into Severus’ mouth, practically trembling with the need to come. Clutching Severus’ arms, Harry arched against him, fruitlessly rubbing his erection against Severus’ damp skin.

After collecting both their pricks in his hand, Severus brushed an open-mouthed kiss against Harry’s temple. “Come then,” he whispered, tapping the metal, and Harry’s cock-ring expanded immediately.

With a loud cry, Harry came, feeling as if he was shattering. He pumped his seed between them, dimly realising that Severus, too, was coming. Warmth spurted over his spasming cock and over Severus’ hand that still held both their pricks.

Harry’s knees buckled and he collapsed onto the dresser, Severus pressed against him as he, too, caught his breath. It took them a moment, but they managed to stumble over to the bed, falling into it with simultaneous sighs.

Severus ran a shaky hand through Harry’s hair. “We need more practice with those, I think,” he murmured.

Harry smiled and cuddled closer. He hoped Severus wouldn’t mind, but he had his own rings to share with him very soon.

~


End file.
